


Shall We Dance?

by Winder



Category: I Want To Go Home! - Gordon Korman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winder/pseuds/Winder
Summary: Mike's upset after the mishap at the dance and Rudy gives him a dance lesson.





	

Shall We Dance?

Mike huffed as he tried pushing the overfilled wheelbarrow up the small hill and into the dump yet again. It seemed that they would be doing this the whole time for the rest of the month; it really was kinda like prison. He sighed as he leaned against it waiting for Rudy to come back with his own barrow and then they could go pick up even more together.

Looking up at the star filled sky he grimaced upon the sound of the 'lovely' singing from the rest of the campers rose up. In a way he was glad that he didn't have to be down there attempting to sing and pretending to be having a good time, dragging garbage was ten times better than that. The dance on the other hand...

A sigh slipped past his lips almost soundlessly as he crossed his arms over his chest. He really did want to be there and he wished that they could have stayed there longer then Rudy had allowed them too. He also wished that more girls would have danced with him rather than trying to catch the eyes of a single tracked mind guy like Rudy. Not that he held anything against the mastermind of all their attempts, but if there was one thing that he wished he could do as well as Rudy, it would be to dance.

"The work doesn't get itself done magically Mike." the deadpanned voice made the boy jump slightly before he brought his gaze back down and smiled sheepishly at his friend.

"Sorry Rudy, I was just thinking about earlier." he chuckled as he dropped his hand to his side while Rudy just shrugged nonchalantly.

"Our attempt failed but we can always try again next time."

"That's not what I meant Rudy," Mike sighed dropping his shoulders and sitting back this time much heavier than before. "I just don't get it, I went through all that work to get ready and what not, trying to impress them and then I try my best to dance and they don't pay me any attention. I mean I don't care that we got busted, I mean I do but, well you know..." he said looking back up at his friend to see if he was getting anything that he was saying. The other boy just stared at him though with his trade mark poker face making Mike sigh yet again and drop his head. "Never mind, I guess I'm just not a good dancer."

"Here." Rudy said offering his hand as Mike turned away from the ground to the hand being held out to him.

"What?"

"You're upset because you didn't get to dance, I'll show you."

Mike blinked, completely thrown for a moment before staring down at the offered hand. Was Rudy for real? Did he really want to teach Mike something?

What did you do to Rudy?" he questioned suspiciously narrowing his eyes just the slightest.

"Well that's rude." Rudy mumbled dropping his hand to his side, his frown just the slightest bit deeper. "I was just offering to help you with the female population that you like so much but…" he trailed off picking up his wheel barrow and heading back to the kitchen.

"No! No! Wait Rudy!" Mike squeaked jumping away from his own barrow and grabbing the others wrist in order to stop him. "I'm sorry. Can you- I mean would you mind, you know, teaching me to dance?" Mike stuttered with a blush dusting over his cheeks as he turned his eyes to the litter filled floor of the dump they were standing in.

"Mike my boy you have come to the right person." Rudy smirked throwing an arm around the slightly smaller boys shoulders and circling them around to bring them back to the middle of the area. He pushed Mike in front of him and waited until Mike was facing him before continuing. "I'm only going to teach you slow dancing though and for good reason, one; you could probably never do the dancing I do,"

"Thanks Rudy."

"You're welcome, and two; most of the girls that are worth dancing with like the slow dance, it shows a lot of what a guys about."

Mike nodded his head making mental notes of what the boy said. His body went stiff though when he felt Rudy place a hand on his lower back, almost pulling away but Rudy narrowed his eyes and tightened his hold, now yanking the other against him.

"I'm not playing the girl Mike, so if you want to learn this you're just going to have to go with it." Rudy said the boy's hand and holding it up like he would in traditional ball room dancing.

Mike could feel his face heat up and for once he was glad that it was almost pitch black in the dumps. The last thing he needed was for Rudy to see him blushing like a girl and making some witty comment about it. He was also thankful that no one else was doing garbage detail. No telling what could happen if someone caught them like this.

"Fine." He huffed before realizing that he was at a total loss as to where he was supposed to put his other hand. "Um…"

"On my shoulder Mike." Rudy sighed as he dropped his head slightly with a short shake.

"Oh! Right! Sorry." Mike said sheepishly as he placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. His eyes widened when he noticed just how muscular Rudy was. He couldn't help but wonder for a moment if the rest of his body felt like that. He tilted his head to the side slightly as he wondered what his own body felt like under Rudy's hand. Did it feel strong and toned like Rudy did? Or was it softer and lack any and all sturdiness?

"Should I get you a doctor Mike?"

Rudy's voice snapped the boy out of his own musing as he shook his head and felt yet another blush creep onto his face.

"No, I'm good." He said with a sheepish smile as Rudy gave him just the smallest one back.

"Good. So the first thing you should know is how to hold them. Girls like being held in a tight grip so that they know the man has control but not too tight or else you'll come off as was to controlling and to aggressive. You can't hold on to weakly though either though or else you'll come off as a weak guy who doesn't know what he wants and isn't willing to fight for her." Rudy instructed as Mike nodded his head looking into his friends eyes. When Rudy's grip suddenly weakened Mike blinked before frowning in confusion as he pulled back and raised his brow at the slightly taller male who just stayed pokerfaced.

"See what I mean? On the other hand if you do this." Rudy mumbled snatching Mike again and almost crushing his hand, having such a tight grip on his side that Mike was sure it would leave a bruise later, and holding Mike so hard against him that the smaller boy almost couldn't breathe. His heart sped up a bit as he tried to push back feeling much to uncomfortable and let out a sigh of relief when Rudy loosened his grip and allowed him to pull back at arm's length as they both dropped their hands to their sides.

"Holding them like that will freak them out, unless you know them or something and that's their thing." Rudy shrugged before holding his hands up again inviting Mike to come forth again.

"The next thing you should know is that you're the one leading." Rudy said spinning Mike as soon as the boy was in his arms, before doing some steps back, forward, and side to side, keeping eye contact the whole time. "So never look down at your feet, you make the steps so messing up shouldn't be a problem. Also improvise every once and awhile. She'll get bored quickly if you do the same steps over and over." He continued as he twirled Mike around before bring the boy closer as he spun them both in circles before he stopped and pulled Mike in more. "-and last but not least…" Rudy trailed off as he moved the hand that was holding Mike's hand to his waist. Subconsciously Mike raised his other one to Rudy's other shoulder and couldn't help but feel as if he was being pulled in by some unknown force. Rudy tilted his head to the side just the slightest as Mike felt his heart beat quicken and his face heat up as his eye's slipped to half mass while Rudy's warm breath caressed his agape, soft pink lips.

The boy almost whimpered when Rudy stopped just millimetres away from him before deciding, hm why not?

He filled in the space pressing their lips together softly and almost pulled back when he felt that cliché little shock that seemed to spread through his body. Rudy however kept him in place though with a hand lightly pressed against the back of his head. Pressing their bodies together Mike wrapped his arms around his accomplice's almost going up on his toes as Rudy gently bit his bottom lip causing him to open his mouth just the slightest and moan quietly when Rudy creased the roof of his mouth.

The boy's pulled back moments later, panting softly as their breath mingled together.

"And that's how you end it." Rudy smirked as he let go.

Still completely stunned Mike just stood there for a moment as Rudy picked up his wheelbarrow and made his way out of the dump.

"Wait! Rudy!" Mike yelped as he ran after the boy.

"Don't forget your wheelbarrow!" Rudy sing-sang causing Mike to almost trip as he spun back around in order to grab said object.

"Right! Sorry!" he called back as he picked up his own barrow and then chased after his friend. "Rudy wait for me!"


End file.
